The Five Times Sebastian Asked Kurt To Marry Him
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: With most people it takes one time, you celebrate or you give up. For Sebastian Smythe, it takes five times to get an answer. Four of the times, Kurt thinks he isn't serious. But he is, he's the most serious he's ever been. And he won't give up on Kurt.
1. I'll Marry You

Sebastian rolled over once more, making Kurt heave yet another aggravated sigh.

"You know, Kurt, the only thing I want to change about you is your last name."

"Seb that's not cute, stop it." he laughed under his seemingly stern voice as Sebastian mustered a low chuckle.

After another few minutes of silence, Sebastian began to sing.

_"I don't know how to love him, what to do, how to move him._" Kurt realised he was most definitely not getting to sleep this rate so he turned over on his side and looked at his boyfriend who still hadn't stopped moving around.

"I knew taking you to see Jesus Christ Superstar was a bad idea." he sighed, ruffling Sebastian's hair teasingly.

"I liked it!" he protested with a childish pout. _I shouldn't find that so adorable, _thought Kurt.

"Yes I can tell." he spoke with a roll of his eyes.

"I have the soundtrack in my car." said Sebastian matter-of-factly, like a child reciting a simple maths problem.

"I know, we got here in your car."

"Oh shit Kurt did I lock my car?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he watched Sebastian's face hold a worried expression.

"Yes you locked your car, sweetie" he moved his arm and lay down flat next to Sebastian again before wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him in closer.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"_Don't go breaking my heart,"_ he singsonged. Realising he may as well play along, Kurt joined in.

_"I couldn't if I tried,"_

_ "Darling if I get restless,"_

_ "Baby you're not that kind." _Sebastian pulled Kurt's arm further around his body and stroked up and down his forearm. The movement soon soothed Kurt into a little nap, just as Sebastian began to talk again.

"I was once told I'd fall in love and I didn't think I would. Now I've met you I really think I could." he spoke into the crook of Kurt's elbow, giving him kisses up and down his arm.

"You _could _fall in love with me? Well the past five years have been lies haven't they?"

"Kurt I love you."

"I love you too Bas."

"You know what would make you even more fantastic than you already are?" he turned so he was facing Kurt.

The other boy recognised the excitement in Sebastian's smile so he asked, "What's that Seb?"

"A ring around your finger and my second name where yours is now." he smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's ring finger before moving on to his mouth.

"Seb come on."

"I'm serious!" he protested, feeling slightly hurt that Kurt would think he was joking.

"You're drunk." he reasoned before placing a kiss on his lips.

He seemed to accept the statement as he continued, "Kurt you have a lot of bones in your body but would you like one more?" his face stayed straight, never even faltering for a slight chuckle. Kurt snorted before re-applying his well practised 'serious face'.

"Seb."

"Kurt."

"Seb."

"Kurt."

"Stop it." Kurt warned, sticking his finger in front of Sebastian's face, he tapped him on nose lightly.

"OK," he agreed, taking Kurt's hand he began playing lightly with his fingers. "Kurt?"

"What?"

"We're in a bed."

He chuckled, "Yes we are."

"Well, we _could _have sex here. I mean, if you wanted."

"Because it's a bed or because we're both here?" he winked and caused a blush to rise in the taller boy's face.

"Well you've never complained about our more _extravagant _adventures before." Kurt nodded and couldn't seem to move the grin from his lips.

"We can't here." he concluded, feeling a little more sad about the fact than the let on to Sebastian.

"But w-why?" Sebastian's voice sounded like that of a child who had his favourite toy taken away from him. Kurt began to laugh again as he continued.

"One, we're at Rachel's and two, you're drunk."

"Never stopped you before."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I have never taken advantage of you when you've been drunk!"

"Oh no, I was talking about being at Rachel's." Kurt shook his hand and his mind trailed back to three years earlier. It was because of that time that he was saying no now. "Rachel's Dad's are gay." he suddenly said, no humour evident in his voice.

"Yes they are."

"And so are we."

"Last time I checked."

"I'm sure they'd approve." Sebastian shrugged and his face looked like he was trying to work out their chances.

"I don't they so and anyway, Seb, they aren't even here."

Sebastian sat up suddenly and looked around before saying, "What? Yes they are! I saw them!"

"No they're back in Lima silly."

Sebastian still didn't look convinced but he lay back down with Kurt and he sighed, "Well hell."

"Yeah."

Just when Kurt thought he might get some peace, Sebastian _had_ closed his eyes and _appeared_ to be falling asleep in Kurt's arms, he was proved wrong.

After about five minutes, Sebastian began talking again. He'd never had children around but Kurt guessed this was what it was like trying to get one to go to bed when all they want is one more story.

"Are they married?" he asked.

"Are _who _married?" Kurt sighed, his patience was wearing thin, he really was tired.

"Rachel's dads." he opened his eyes to see Sebastian looking to him for an answer and he smiled at him even though he didn't really want to. He wanted to sleep.

"I don't know. They've been together a long time and they both go by Mr Berry but I don't know if they're actually married." Sebastian nodded and shut his eyes again. Kurt decided to leave his open this time; there was no way Sebastian was actually finished talking.

"Do you want to get married?" Kurt's body shot into action, they'd never really spoken about marriage before. Even though they'd been together five years.

"To you?"

"Yeah." he smiled at the innocence of Sebastian's question and the expression held on his face as he asked it.

"Are you proposing, Bas?" he teased and laughed nervously.

"No! Well, no, I don't know." he began to laugh, "I'm drunk and I'm saying things."

"Yes you are," Kurt kissed his nose again, "but you're adorable so I forgive you."

"But do you want to?" he really wasn't willing to drop this conversation as easily as he had the others, "You know, if I were to be asking you right now." he looked to Kurt with puppy dog eyes, full of wonder.

"Sure, yeah, of course I do." he smiled at him.

"Really?" Sebastian seemed surprised.

"Well sure. Don't you?"

"I didn't until I met you."

"You sweetie." Kurt laughed, linking their fingers together once more.

"I'll marry you Kurt, one day."

"I'll marry you too Sebastian."


	2. Maybe I Am

They were in Thailand, walking along the beach at sunset, the bright orange sun sitting comfortably on the horizon. From Sebastian's view point, it looked like Kurt had a large orange glow surrounding his head. He liked that, he looked like an angel. A _sexy _angel.

Kurt could feel the eyes on the back of his head but ignored them. Even after five and a half years, it was nice to know that he had the attention of his boyfriend. Partner. Life partner. He liked the sound of that better, he felt like he and Sebastian were a lot more than boyfriends now; they weren't eighteen years old anymore.

"There's something about the sun when it's setting. I don't know why, it does something to me." Sebastian said as he swung both of their hands by their sides. Looking from the sun back to Kurt he could see he was being laughed at.

"Does it turn you into a longing poet?" he teased, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Don't mock me." Sebastian pouted but went on to laugh anyway.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dear."

As he looked down to their feet, he began to snicker to himself, earning a gaze from Kurt.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking down to their feet too.

"I don't understand why you have to wear your boat shoes on the beach. From personal experience I can guess you have lumps of sand in them right now. Right?" Kurt smirked, keeping his eyes locked to the floor.

"Yes you're right but it's the price you pay." he turned to look at the sun again.

"For toned calves?" Kurt snapped his head around to glare playfully at Sebastian.

"For fashion, of course." they pair laughed and Kurt continued, "If you're OK with wearing those terrible excuses for footwear then fine by me."

"They're flip flops, Kurt, they are meant for the beach."

"With that body," Kurt poked Sebastian in the ribs, "so are you."

"Oh so you're flirting with me now, after shaming my shoes."

"Yeah well I love you so it's OK." Sebastian shook his head but continued to laugh anyway. Kurt's hand hadn't left his abs and he was beginning to get distracted. Unfortunately though, he pulled back and the pair of them began walking.

"Since it'll make you feel better, I'll take them off." He bent down and took off the rubber sandals and carried them in his left hand while holding Kurt's hand with his right.

"Jesus this sand is burning my fucking feet off."

"Well there goes the vocabulary of a poet." laughed Kurt lightly.

"Off with the sandals, off with the romance."

"I think your knees are supposed to be less sensitive to heat." Sebastian pulled a face but decided to try anyway.

"Yeah?"

"So I heard," Kurt shrugged, "I don't know, try it out."

Sebastian nodded and let go of Kurt's hand before lowering himself onto his knees. Looking up to his boyfriend he said, "Nope still hurts."

"Well it was worth a try." He laughed and stuck out his hand to help him back up.

When Sebastian ignored Kurt's hand, he was given a shake of the head, asking him what he was doing still on the red hot sand, "Yeah I think I'm going to stay here."

"Well, why? If it hurts stand up!" Sebastian shook his head lightly, keeping his eyes on Kurt's all the while, " What if I promise not to mock your sandals?" he smiled, cocked his head to the side and batted his eyelids at him, something which rarely didn't work.

"No I'm going to stay, you look really good at this angle."

"_Please, _I look good at every angle." he joked, looking down to Sebastian who didn't seem to change the lustful and romantic look in his eyes. As though he is the most precious thing in the world. The look he notices all the time but pretends not to. The look that he's seen so much over the past five years that you'd think it didn't have the same affect on him anymore. But the truth was that in that moment, in every moment Sebastian gives him that look, it does the same trippy things to his heart it did the first time. And he's afraid it always will.

"It's true, you do."

Kurt coughed, trying not to cause a sex riot on a random beach in Thailand, "Aren't your knees sore?"

Sebastian shrugged, hand still in Kurt's and smiled up to him, "I don't care."

"Why?" he questioned, head tilted to the side. It was ridiculous how much he still surprised him.

"Because you really look like an angel with the sun setting behind your head."

"You're wonderful Seb." he smiled down at him as he felt a shiver travel like wildfire up his spine. No matter how hot is was in Thailand, the chill of love still got to him.

"I feel like I'm," he began to laugh so he shook his head and looked up again, making sure to make eye contact with Kurt, "I feel like I'm proposing to you."

Kurt was reminded of the night they'd spent at Rachel's, of the feeling that came to him when Sebastian had joked about getting married, "Well, maybe you should."

"Maybe I am." Nothing about how he was acting seemed like a joke. Or at least it wouldn't to anyone else but Kurt.

No, Kurt laughed and shook his hand around, willing for him to get up.

"Come on then, the table's booked for six and we need to get you into some actual shoes." Sebastian allowed himself to be pulled up by Kurt and instantly snaked his long arm around Kurt's neck, hugging his head into his chest.

_I _will_ make you my husband, Kurt Hummel. One of these days you will say yes. _


	3. Is This Your Proposal?

When Sebastian and Kurt walked into the Lima Bean, hand in hand, they were greeted by a polite nod from the boy behind the counter. He reminded Sebastian of himself, if he'd needed to work when he was at school. A senior, probably, thought Kurt and judging by the hair, from Dalton.

Regardless of who he was, he sure knew them. They were the ones who, during Holidays, went in that coffee shop at least three times a day. He knew that Sebastian was Jewish as they always came back early December. He knew when their birthdays were; when Burt's birthday was and when Sebastian's parents had gotten married.

Without talking a whole lot, he knew all of those things and even more. He knew exactly what both of them wanted and, with the nod of a head, made their drinks without even telling them how much it was.

"I feel like I've spent over a million dollars in this coffee shop." Sebastian grinned as he rifled through his wallet for the $7.50 he needed to pay.

"You probably have." laughed Kurt, as he grabbed his iced coffee and waited for Sebastian to gather his change. The way the boy over the counter looked to them was as though they were famous, like he was dying to talk to them but he daren't. Then Kurt thought about the faces of many people who waited by the Stage Door for him most nights. The way that everyone there knew his name, it made him feel like a part of his success carried over into Lima, even when he knew it was just because this boy had served them coffee thousands of times before.

"Well," Sebastian started as he began to walk to their usual table, "I did spend and awful lot when I'd troll the car park for sign of you."

"Stalker." quipped Kurt, placing his bag on the seat and began stirring his drink.

"You loved it." winked Seb.

"Well no I didn't," laughed the smaller boy. Seeing the hurt look on Sebastian's face he continued, "I do now."

"I wonder how many of the little Daltonites in here will end up together." he turned around to see about twenty Dalton blazers sticking out as clearly as a sore thumb. Kurt couldn't help but smile, there were two boys playing footsie together, looking like they were on a date. The lovestruck eyes reminded him of him and Blaine. Soon the thought ran from his mind as he saw two boys squabbling over something.

"I think we've found our match." he laughed, pointing to the boys across the room. Sebastian smirked and began to nod.

"Yep. Seems like it." he turned back around to see Kurt still laughing at the boys. He saw much of himself in the one who was sitting down, legs crossed, bitch face on. Looking the boy up and down, was he checking him out?

"Well he is me for sure." he laughed and looked back to Sebastian who was shaking his head, not convinced.

"There's never going to be another you." Sebastian laughed, reaching across the table to hold his hand. Kurt felt the sparks travel up his arm much like they did everytime Sebastian touched him after saying something special.

"You're such a sweetheart sometimes." Kurt complimented and smiled to Sebastian, holding tighter onto his hand.

"Babe, there is never going to be another person as hot, perfect or quick-witted and bitchy as you."

"Thank God." laughed Kurt, looking back over to the young boys. The one who was standing was now sitting, looking to the other one with a look he was probably trying to disguise as hatred. Unlike the other boy, Kurt knew better, he had the best actor sitting right in front of him and he'd managed to break down _his _defences.

"There's never going to be another you either Seb." he smiled, "And I'm glad."

"You're glad? Gee, thanks honey." he rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, blowing on his coffee to cool it down.

"No. I'm glad because I don't want anyone else to have you. I snatched the only one of you right up." he grinned and began to run his foot up and down the back of Sebastian's lean calf.

"That's both selfish and sweet all at the same time." Sebastian grinned and cocked his head to the side, "I must have made quite the impression on you."

"It's hard not to after six years together." he smirked and rolled his eyes at him before taking a drink of his coffee. The cool liquid running down his throat made him cough, and henceforth Sebastian began to laugh at him.

"Smooth."

"Shut up."

"We're just as argumentative as we were back then," laughed Seb before taking a large gulp of his still warm coffee, "and it's been eight years, you'd think we would have grown up."

"We have grown up, it's just part of who we are. It's what makes us work." Kurt shrugged and looked over to his shoulder to see the boy at the counter looking at them, mostly at him. Maybe he _did _know him from the Broadway scene.

"Yeah you're right."

"We make a good couple." Kurt winked and held out his hand again for Sebastian to take.

"Til death do us part." said Sebastian simply, squeezing his hand gently.

"Is this your proposal?"

"Maybe." Sebastian wanted to scream _YES! YES MY THIRD ONE! Can't you see, you big idiot, I want to marry you! _But he didn't, he stayed calm and sat there hiding his feelings, just like he'd spent the majority of his teenage years. He sat there and watched Kurt take it as a joke. He sat in that seat, in their favourite coffee shop, and he did absolutely nothing about it because he was scared of what Kurt might actually say, if he knew he was being serious.

"Let's see then," Kurt winked and said something which just pained Sebastian even more, "I do."


	4. We're Eloping

"That was the best show I've ever seen in my life." Kurt exclaimed, walking out of the theatre on the jacketed arm of Sebastian. He looked around to see the huge green poster still hanging on the top of the theatre and sighed a delighted sigh. Sebastian couldn't help but grin down at him as he carried on admiring the same poster he'd seen thousands of times. The same poster he passed everyday on the way to work. The poster they had hung up in their study.

When Kurt was finally finished, they turned around and went on their way. Hundreds of people followed the same footsteps they did to the subway station, like a line of ants in a jungle. _Concrete jungle where dreams are made of. _Sebastian thought, the song which made him want to come to New York as a teenager. The song still meant a lot to him.

"Best show I've _ever _seen in my _entire _life." he said again, almost screaming, hoping to reach the tops of every New York building. He wanted everyone to see how happy he was.

"You've seen it seven times." Sebastian laughed, making sure that he and Kurt didn't trip over the feet of the people in front of him. That was something Kurt wasn't very good at; being aware of people around him. He always seemed to be tripping up, ever since they'd moved to New York. Apparently growing up in Lima didn't really prepare you for the largely populated streets of New York City.

"And it's still the best thing I've ever seen. Doesn't that just highlight how brilliant it is?" Kurt's arms were flying all over place, yet another sign of his lack of awareness of the people around him. Not that it was his fault entirely, it was Sebastian's gift to go and see Wicked (again) and therefore _his _fault that he was getting far too excited.

"I thought you said that Starlight Express was the best thing you've ever seen. You said that when we last saw it, like, last month."

"Seb?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Stop ruining my post Wicked hype." Kurt's face remained stern, looking at Sebastian like a teacher would look at a misbehaving child. He thought of the first time he'd ever sang on a Broadway stage, with Rachel, right there in New York, right there on that stage. Now Rachel was up there every night as Elphaba, singing her little heart out just like they knew she always would do.

"Sorry." he laughed, leading the two of them down the steps into the subway station. Letting go of Kurt's arm for a second, he loosened his scarf allowing the cool air of the New York night hit him before delving fully into the stuffy, stinking subway.

Taking Kurt's hand this time, he felt the naturally cold fingers of Kurt interlace with the hot ones of his, they always had this dynamic about them, that they could be so supportingly similar and yet contrastingly different. A good contrast though, like night and day. Sebastian would always see himself as the dark in the world; the night whilst Kurt was the one bringing the light in, the joy, the hope; the day.

Kurt would argue he was simply the artificial light of Broadway, nothing real, all for show.

In a way, Sebastian couldn't argue; if Kurt was a Broadway light then he would shine on the dark streets of Sebastian. Kurt would be the light in his life. Which he was.

"Best show ever." Kurt repeated for the third time, adding a shake of his head to emphasise his love even further. "Even the cast was the best."

"What happened to the original cast being the best?" Sebastian's eyebrows knotted together as he looked to Kurt with a confused look on his face. He was always contradicting himself was Kurt.

"Oh they are. Damn right they are. But with Rachel up there, I think I'm kind of biased." switching to start nodding his head, Sebastian began to laugh at him.

"The originals are good." he agreed to which Kurt smiled. Perhaps making Sebastian listen to the soundtrack of Wicked over and over the past six years had finally had an effect on him. Even if it hadn't, it was progress. He'd even bought the soundtracks for Jesus Christ Superstar and Starlight Express over the last year.

"Good? They are brilliant, fantastic, fabulous... fantastic!"

"You already said that one." Sebastian nudged Kurt in the side and laughed. Looking around he noticed there weren't many people on the platform as they stepped onto it; of course there were lots behind them but not ahead. He sighed, realising this meant they'd have at least five minutes to wait for the next train.

"Yeah well it deserves to be said twice. Kristin Chenoweth is my musical soul mate."

"Soul mate? Wow, thanks babe." he laughed and Kurt pulled a face at him.

"No matter how much I love you, Bas, if Kristin wanted me to have babies with her I would."

"Imagine the pitch." he joked, earning another face from Kurt.

"I'd never leave you though." Kurt smiled, leaning further in and allowing Sebastian to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

"Aww, babe. Thank you." he kissed the top of Kurt's head, "Maybe we could adopt one of the squeaky children."

Kurt played along, "Yeah and we could call it Meerkat after the look on your face."

"Or Chipmunk, like the cartoon."

"Or Idiot."

"Or Beautiful."

"You have to ruin everything by saying something sweet, don't you?"

"I'll not say anything sweet next time. Happy?" Kurt looked at Sebastian and stretched up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"No, you can say anything you want. You have your own free will. We _are _in America." he joked, pulled back and smiled at him.

"So you wouldn't marry Cheno?"

"Oh no, I'd marry her, certainly." Kurt nodded again, trying his very best to annoy Sebastian.

"And here's me wanting to be the one who gets to marry you." he rolled his eyes jokingly and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, holding him the way he did when he wanted something. It allowed Kurt to lean back and smell the familiar scent of Sebastian's hair gel mixed with the smell of his breath on his neck. It made him shiver regardless of the obscene heat on the platform.

"You'd have to ask me first." Kurt breathed out, sounding almost like a beg. Like he was tired of waiting, like it was the one thing he wanted, needed. Sebastian recognised the sound but couldn't help but think. _I have done, three times. Three! _

"Noted." was all he managed to say, the feeling of Kurt's neck next to the tip of his nose was too much to breathe. To think. To properly function.

"Bas can we see it again?" Kurt finally said, opening his eyes and looking to see Sebastian smirking down at him.

"Fine but not now." he said, removing his arms from his middle and taking Kurt's hand again at the sound of the train approaching.

"Why?" Kurt looked disappointed.

"Because we're eloping." Sebastian wanted it to sound serious but no matter how much he'd tried with these stupid proposals, they always came out as a joke. Like he was mocking the idea of getting married; that was not it at all. Quite the opposite.

"Oh." Kurt said with a smile. He just wished Sebastian would do it. He would do it himself but a part of him told him that Sebastian_ wanted _to propose, and that if Kurt did it he'd be kind of disappointed. Deciding it'd be best for them both to leave it he said, "So we're going home?"

"Yeah." a weak smile played on Sebastian's lips before he turned to see the train waiting for them to hop in. "Come on."


	5. Will You Marry Me?

When they arrived back home from the short ride on the subway, Sebastian was beginning to freak out. It'd been four times,_ four_ times and he still hadn't had an answer from Kurt. He decided that he either _really_ didn't want to marry him or he was doing something wrong.

It was that he was doing something wrong, must be. Kurt _did _want to marry him. Why would he have stuck with him for six years if he didn't want to get married?

Plus, with the amount of wedding magazines Kurt kept in the wardrobe, it would be stupid to think Kurt didn't want to get married. Kurt _lived _for weddings.

As he walked into the bathroom, he realised he was sweating more than he should have been. This thing with Kurt had to stop, the talking turning to jokes, the seriousness being mistaken for sarcasm. He had to do something about it and _boy _was he ready.

Only he wasn't ready at all. Not for rejection. Not for pain. Kurt had somehow become his life and he couldn't lose him over a silly marriage proposal. Wasn't six years together enough without a ceremony and rings?

No, it wasn't. It just wasn't. He wanted to marry Kurt and he had to try one more time. Just once more and that'd be it.

Taking a loud sigh and storming out of the bathroom, he entered the bedroom without Kurt noticing. He began to pace around, thinking about the right thing to say. When nothing came he decided to wing it, he'd taken that improv class during his spare time at Med school. He totally had this. He _could_ do this.

He walked over to the wardrobe and dug around until he found his large winter coat. Sticking his hand into the inside pocket, he pulled out the box and sighed, "I guess it's now or never."

When he walked out of the room he saw Kurt walking over the couch to sit down and settle in for some late night telly. _I don't think so_, Sebastian thought as he smiled, getting excited already.

"Kurt can I ask you something?" Kurt's head snapped around and locked his eyes onto Sebastian. He smiled and changed direction so he was walking towards Sebastian instead.

"OK. Do you want me to sit down?"

"No, come here. And then make no sudden movements. I'm scared if I don't do this now I never will." _Oh god, this is it. He's going to break up with me._ Was all Kurt could think, of course why would he expect Sebastian to propose? He hadn't given him any reason to. For all Kurt knew, Sebastian had been seeming off at the talk of marriage because he really didn't want to get married. Maybe he just wanted to break up. The whole 'Sebastian doesn't do relationships' spiel could easily have been coming back in his late twenties.

"OK." He finished walking over to him and stopped, never taking his eyes from Sebastian.

"I love you." Kurt's smile grew but there was still a feeling in his chest that everything was going to go wrong, that what Sebastian was going to say would change everything about their relationship.

"I love you too, Seb."

"No I _really _love you. Like I really _really _love you." Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the hand and felt he'd been shaking.

"I really really love you too, Seb." Kurt nodded and all the thoughts about them breaking up fell out of his mind. _Wait, if he's not going to break up with me, what _is _this about?_

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time but I've failed." Kurt's smile fell slightly as he looked to Sebastian with a confused look on his face.

"Failed?"

"Yeah, four times." Sebastian giggled slightly.

"Right." Kurt nodded and allowed Sebastian to continue.

"Kurt Hummel, you are my soul mate. I know that sounds cheesy but fuck it. You're the love of my life, my best friend. I don't know where either of our lives will take us but I know I'll have you by my side wherever I go. I love you. So, if you'll let me, I'd like to promise to be with you and love you for the rest of our lives," Kurt had dreamed about this moment, of the person he loved asking him this, tears had gathered in his (and Sebastian's) eyes and he was shaking uncontrollably, a smile etched on his face as he listened to Sebastian, "so before I collapse into a hopeless heap of mush, I'd like to ask you a very simple question," he got down on one knee and pulled out the box from behind his back. A huge smile appeared on both their faces as Sebastian opened the box and looked up to Kurt, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes yes yes, Seb, a thousand times yes!" they both jumped up and Kurt allowed Sebastian to wrap his arms around his waist as he jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. He cried into his shoulder before kissing his neck then moving to his face.

"Five times will do." laughed Seb, kissing him back.

"Five times yes." he laughed. When he finally was put back on the floor, Sebastian tried to pull the ring out the box but it proved difficult with shaky hands. A laugh from Kurt calmed his breathing as he managed to get it out. He moved his gaze back to Kurt as he got back down on one knee and looked up to him. As Kurt stuck out his left hand, Sebastian kissed the ring finger and prayed it was the right fit before sliding it on.

"It fits." Sebastian sighed before kissing Kurt's hand and stood back up.

"God I love you." Kurt breathed out before resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too, _fiancé." _Kurt laughed and Sebastian commented, "Sebastian Smythe, the man who took five times to get an answer."

"Kurt Hummel," he laughed back to him, "the man who took five times to realise he was being proposed to."


End file.
